The Forces Of Circumstance
by Crittab
Summary: What happens when a girls mother dies and her father happens to be Dan Scott? Will these new circumstances force together enemies Lucas and Nathan into a semi-brotherly relationship?


Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill, not stealing your stuff.  
  
The Forces of Circumstance  
  
Darkness' only enemy is light, or so my mother would say. She was a great woman, with a strong spirit. She loved me a lot. A few days ago she didn't come home from work. I sat by the phone for hours waiting for her to phone and say that she couldn't get away from the office or something. That call never came.  
  
I did get a call that night though, only it was from the hospital. My uncle came to bring be there. He let me go in and see my mom by myself. A car hit her while crossing the street. She was on a crosswalk, but who really pays attention to those anyways?  
  
She was unconscious when I went in there. I waited all night for her to wake up, but she never did. My uncle took me home then. I was in a daze.  
  
The next day, four days ago, a social worker came to see me. She said because I was a minor I couldn't stay in my moms house by myself. My uncle said he'd keep me there, but they said no. They wanted me to stay with my dad.  
  
So here I am now. I'm looking up at this monstrous house, mansion is more like it. They just dropped me off at the front gate and left, like they had someplace better to be. I don't even think they called him. Okay, walking now. Damn that is a big door. I knock twice with the huge knocker and wait. I hear some shuffling inside.  
  
Anika Cassidy stood on the porch of this monstrosity of a house. A moment after she knocked a boy, about seventeen answered the door. He had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. One thing she really noticed though was how he looked like her. They had the same shape face, same eyes and hair. They were both tall and built. When he answered the door, she suddenly had no idea what to say.  
  
"Hey," he said, obviously waiting for her to do or say something.  
  
"Hi," she sputtered. He looked at her confusedly, seeing the familiarity in her face as well.  
  
"Can I help you?" She was pulled out of her reverie by this question, getting back to her task she responded.  
  
"I'm looking for my father. He lives here."  
  
"Uh- are you sure you have the right house?" the boy asked. He was utterly confused, and for that she was sorry. So was she.  
  
"Pretty sure. Dan Scott does live here, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he does," Nathan, answered slowly.  
  
"So, I do have the right house. Is he home?"  
  
"I thought you said you were looking for your father."  
  
"I did, I am. Dan Scott is my father," she felt an extreme unease with the conversation, she wondered who this boy was.  
  
"I'm sorry, who are you?"  
  
"Anika Cassidy," she held out her hand. He took it and shook it lightly, but was still in a daze. He said nothing. "Who are you," she asked after a moment.  
  
"Nathan Scott," he answered. She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you. So, is Dan home? I can come back later if he isn't. I really need to see him though, so, you know, if he is here," she stopped suddenly, flushing violently, and then she smiled. "I tend to babble when I'm nervous." Nathan laughed lightly and stepped aside.  
  
"Come in. I'll get Dad," he said. She complied and let him close the door after her. He walked away slowly, glancing back confusedly at the girl in the foyer.  
  
A few moments later, the boy called Nathan returned with an older man. The man was shorter and more built than Nathan, but there was a striking resemblance between the two.  
  
"Dad, this is Anika Cassidy," Nathan introduced the two. Dan stuck his hand out amiably, but Anika refused the gesture. She felt anger well up inside of her at the man.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Dan asked. She bit her tongue in attempts to keep from saying something she might regret, but she then realized, he deserved all her would get from her. On behalf of both herself and her mother, this man deserved an earful.  
  
"No, everything is perfect. Except for the fact that you got my mom knocked up, and left her all alone with a baby." Her words were like venom when suddenly Dan remembered. He remembered the name Cassidy, and a woman who looked much like the young girl in front of him. His ignorance suddenly turned into raw understanding.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was sent by social workers. Apparently I am too young to live on my own. Who would have thought a fourteen year old would need a legal guardian?" She sarcastically stated. Dan's brow furrowed.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about my mother being dead and social workers not letting me stay in our house. Too make matters worse, instead of letting me stay with my uncle, they sent me here. Like on top of my dead mother, I need a father who has been as good as dead for the past fourteen years."  
  
"Your mother is dead?" Nathan spoke for the first time in a while. Anika blinked away tears and nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Not your fault."  
  
"No. I'm still sorry."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You've got nothing to thank me for," Dan looked between the two and shook his head suddenly.  
  
"No, no, you can't stay here. We have a life here kid. There is no room in it for Laura's daughter. I'm sorry," Dan suddenly said. Nathan and Anika both looked at the man, shocked.  
  
"What the hell do you mean she can't stay here? Dad, she's your responsibility."  
  
"No she isn't. I haven't been responsible for her since day one, and I'll be damned if they are going to dump her on me now." Anika stood silently listening to the battle in front of her. She wondered why this boy, her newly discovered brother, had taken so much of an interest in her being with them.  
  
"You can't just kick her out."  
  
"Watch me," Dan suddenly turned and ran from the room. Nathan looked to the girl, wondering what he should do. He had an idea, but had no idea how well it could possible turn out.  
  
"I am so sorry," Nathan said for the second time that day. "Well, what can you do?" Anika said. She picked up her bag an headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I can't stay here," she said, opening the door. He ran and caught up with her outside.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"You can't just stay on the streets."  
  
"Give me another option and I'll consider it," she said, walking away. He caught up with her once again and walked along side of her.  
  
"I have another option for you, but I don't like it, and I don't know if you will." She stopped and looked up at him.  
  
"Name it."  
  
"What if I told you that you have another brother?"  
  
"I'd say your dad has been busy."  
  
"He's your dad too."  
  
"Ha, like hell he is."  
  
"Okay, I don't like this, but maybe it will work. Okay, I, well we have a half brother. His name is Lucas Scott, he lives with his mom about ten minutes form here. What do you say?"  
  
"I'd say sounds great in theory, but how do you expect to get them to let me stay."  
  
"You don't know these people. As much as I hate Lucas, I have to admit he's a pretty good guy. And from what I've seen of his mother, she's great too," she looked skeptical.  
  
"It can't hurt to give it a try," Nathan said. The thought of leaving her with Lucas left a bad taste in his mouth, but at the moment his differences with Lucas seemed futile in light of the situation.  
  
"No it can't. How far did you say it was?"  
  
"Ten minutes. His mom has a diner; they'll both be there. At least we can get some coffee." She rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Fine, but I doubt it will work."  
  
"Hey, have some faith. You don't even know them yet."  
  
"If they are anything like your father I'm not sure I want to."  
  
"They're nothing like him. He's bitter."  
  
"Uh, no shit," they smiled lightly. Nathan grabbed her bag from her and they walked together to the diner.  
  
When they got there Haley was behind the counter talking animatedly with Lucas. When Lucas noticed Nathan, his smile immediately left.  
  
"Hey," Nathan said, approaching the counter.  
  
"What do you want?" Lucas asked. Haley looked between the two.  
  
"I think Karen might need some help in the kitchen," she said as she left the two.  
  
"Lucas. Look, I know you have no reason to like me, or want to do me a favor, but I need one."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"You don't even know what it is yet."  
  
"Your point being?" Lucas just then noticed the girl standing beside Nathan. He looked her over then back to Nathan.  
  
"Did you ever want a sister?" Nathan asked. Lucas looked confused.  
  
"I never really thought about it. What are you getting at?"  
  
"Okay, I'll go right to the point. Our father," Lucas looked like he was about to protest but Nathan stopped him. "Our father is also her father," he said pointing to Anika. Lucas looked her over again, this time noticing several similarities between the two.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked again, this time less harsh.  
  
"Look, Dad is being an asshole. He left her just like he left you. Now she has nowhere to stay and he wont let her stay with us. So I'm and asking you to please just let her stay with you for a few days until we can figure something out."  
  
"You mean Dan left her mom pregnant too?" Lucas asked, dumbfounded. Never had he thought that he could have another sibling. Learning about Nathan had been a shock. This was crazy. Anika spoke up for the first time.  
  
"Yeah. He did," she shook his hand. "Anika Cassidy."  
  
"Lucas Scott," Lucas said. He smiled lightly at her.  
  
"What do you say? This isn't about you and me anymore Luke, she's involved now too."  
  
"I don't know. It's really up to mom."  
  
"What do you think she'll say?" Anika asked. Luke shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Beats me. Look, I'll get you guys a coffee, and I'll ask mom. I'm pretty sure she'd let you stay for a few days, but I'm not sure how much more of Dan's kids she wants hanging around."  
  
"Well if it helps I'm not Dan's kid. I'm Laura Cassidy's kid. Dan was only there for the making, nothing else."  
  
"Understood, believe me," He pointed to a booth. "go take a seat, Haley will bring you some coffee. I'll go talk to mom."  
  
I know, it's awful, but it's 1:30 in the morning. Respond and tell em if I should continue or dump it, I really don't know. Later. Critta. 


End file.
